Angelita Henderson
Angelita Brooke Henderson (née Vargas) is an American professional wrestler, valet and model best known for her time with WEW under the ring name Angelita Henderson or simply Angelita where she appeared on their Adrenaline brand. Angelita worked for World Elite Wrestling as a hairstylist from 2011 to 2012. She would later leave the company, however would continue her career as a hairstylist, also venturing into modeling. Angelita would return to WEW in 2013 as the new make-up artist, before taking a hiatus due to a real life pregnancy. Vargas made her return to WEW in June 2014 to manage her husband, Ryan Henderson and later became an active wrestler on the roster after training with her husband and her father-in-law. Early life Coming Soon Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling (2011–2012) Coming Soon Return to WEW (2013–2015) In December 2013, Vargas returned to WEW as their new make-up artist, joining her fiance as she will be travelling with Adrenaline brand. She is also going to be used on-screen and will be involved in the storyline between her fiance and his manager Keagan Reid, she will be referred on-screen as Henderson's wife. Angelita later started managing her husband before taking a hiatus due to her pregnancy. Afterwards the planned feud between Vargas and Reid was scrapped after Reid was released and due to Angelita's pregnancy. Angelita later returned in June 2014 as a face at Legacy: Jamaica alongside her husband before becoming her husband's manager. During this time, Angelita also made it known that she wanted to compete herself and had been training with her husband along with Henderson's father and brothers. Henderson made her debut on the July 25, 2014 episode of Adrenaline suffering a loss against Sayge Jemson. A week later on the August 1, 2014 episode of Anarchy, Henderson got her first win against Rochelle Emerson. On the September 19, 2014 episode of Anarchy, Henderson defeated Jennifer Sparks, later defeating Sparks a second time on the October 3, 2014 episode of Anarchy. After two months of inactivity, Henderson returned on the December 12 episode of Adrenaline suffering a loss to Crystal Kendall ending her four match winning streak. Angelita would go on to defeat Jennifer Sparks a third time on an episode of Adrenaline. Angelita would then go on to defeat Evangelista on the January 9, 2015 episode of Anarchy. On the March 6, 2015 episode of Adrenaline, Henderson teamed with her husband for the first time, suffering a loss to The Natural Born Killaz. Following the match it looked as though Daniel Richards was going to attack Henderson, Team #JAndi made the save before The Enterprise made their way out and a all out brawl ensued. It was later revealed that at Free Fall 2 Fury IV that Natural Born Killaz would defend their WEW Tag Team Championships against Team #JAndi, The Enterprise and The Hendersons in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. Angelita's contract expired on July 5, 2015 and she elected not to renew it. Fashion and modeling career (2012–present) In addition to wrestling, Angelita also models for local Orlando designers. Personal life .]] Angelita started dating WEW Elitist Ryan Henderson in January 2013. On August 13, 2013 they announced their engagement and were married on February 14, 2014. In December 2013, Henderson revealed on Twitter that the two were expecting their first child. It was revealed on June 2, 2014 that Angelita had given birth to an 11 lb baby girl – 6 weeks premature that they named Andrea Harper Remy Henderson. On June 21, 2015 (Father's Day) Angelita announced via Twitter that she and Ryan are expecting their 2nd child. It is rumored that the couple is actually expecting twins. Angelita later confirmed on her official Twitter account that she was expecting twins: a boy (Kalel Ryan) & a girl (Kara Quinn). The couple currently reside together in Orlando, Florida with their daughter. Angelita has a twin sister, Kylie who is also a professional wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fatal Flaw'' (Double knee facebreaker) – adopted from her husband **''Light's Out'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) **''Broken Wing'' (Cross armbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Arm trap neckbreaker **Baseball slide as a sunset flip counter **Cartwheel evasion **Clothesline **Cloverleaf while kneeling to opponent’s back **Corner monkey flip **Drop toe hold **Hair-pull backbreaker **Hair-pull toss **Handspring standing moonsault **Hangman’s neckbreaker **Lifting reverse STO **Matrix evasion then a kick to the head **One handed cartwheel into arm drag **Rope aided backflip into an arm drag *'Entrance themes' **"Rush of Power" by CFO$ (July 25, 2014–January 18, 2015; Used in singles competition) **'"Metalingus"' by Alter Bridge (Used while managing and teaming with her husband) **'"Stars in the Night"' by CFO$ (2015–present) External links Angelita Henderson on Twitter